


Miss Me

by cees



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cees/pseuds/cees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in his Gym, Green ponders of whether or not Red thinks the same as him in their relationship. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me

Lately, there was something Green couldn't understand about Red.

Green was lost in thought about it as he stared of the walls of his Gym in Viridian City, with legs propped up against the office’s wooden desk. It was completely silent. There weren’t any determined trainers that awaited to battle him since the morning, mostly because their lack of skill in getting past his Gym trainers. So, he stayed glued to the chair of his office in thought of his Champion boyfriend Red, who was expected to come and interrupt his time of observation. 

What was Green’s reflection about?

It as a long story that had started around three days ago when Red decided to climb down from Mt. Silver and visit Green. To the Gym leader, Red showed no sign in staying in Viridian City except for the usual day or so until the Champion resumed to the isolated mountain top. Sometimes, he would arrive unforeseen or Green would make the climb. However, today was a bit too soon that Green expected Red to arrive because he usually stayed “training” on the mountain for weeks before coming down again. Still, Green didn’t complain and wished he would do that more or stay longer at his place.

Being on Mt. Silver all the time, Green pondered on why Red preferred to stay in that lonely spot where the Gym leader wasn’t. Without Green? How does the poor Champion even live. They had only been officially dating for a month but even a prideful guy like himself needed Red to feel better. Yes, he was clearly in love with his best friend so was Red feeling the same? He had to.

The Champion was pretty direct when it came to their relationship, being cuddly with Green when they would watch the sunrise and occasionally hint at wanting to make out at Green’s place. That would lead to other things but Red did make Green feel like he was more powerful than the elite four. Technically, he was because he beat them all and became Champion before Red. It didn’t last long at all. 

Still, was traveling up Mt. Silver more important than being with Green? He was sure that all Red would respond with would be “I train to get better” or “It’s work you know” even though Green knew that was all bull. The Gym leader knew that Red was already powerful enough, to defeat any challenger that faced him. The other option was work but work did not have to take up that much time. Green took his work as Gym leader seriously too though Red may just be off the charts. 

“Green?” A faint voice called him, already inside the room.

There stood Red, as dashing as ever but he hadn’t noticed when the door had creaked open. Was Green lost that much in thought? Ok, he had to tell Red about this.

“Welcome new challenger.” 

Red smirked, “Funny.”

Green averted his eyes onto the clean, desktop he had his feet placed on and removed them. “Listen Red.” He began as he sat up from his chair to stand and face the other. “Let me ask you something.” Green crossed his arms and awaited Red’s response.

“...Okay.” 

The Champion’s expression grew to confusion, tilting his head a bit to the side. The Gym leader noticed the pause before Red’s answer and laughed, giving him a pat on his shoulder. He gave Red a quick “relax, babe” but he wasn’t so sure himself if the question would be confronting or lead Red to leaving to the mountain without looking back. Arceus, he hoped that it wouldn’t be. Green figured he would try to word it easier for both of them.

“You seem to be up on that mountain a lot” Green started, “Like for weeks at a time.”

Red eased at the usual argument starter, “I train to get better, remember?”

“Of course, you goof but not even I decided to spend weeks up there!”

Suddenly, it got quiet. It made Green anxious. Geez, did he mess up?

With the raise of his eyebrows Red understood, “Oh.”

Green paused at the small response, mostly because he expected Red to reply with something else. “What? Notice how I’m right?” Green placed his hands on his hips and hoped Red caught the right thought. He grew confused when Red lifted his head, smiling proudly like he just won a challenging battle. “Huh?” The Gym leader asked.

“You miss me.” Red spoke happily, “Green, you miss me a whole lot.”

Those words hit Green like a punch to the heart, causing him to blush. He tightened his fists and didn’t meet Red’s gaze, “Yeah right.” Green was nervous about that because he knew it was true and it was the only logical reason for wanting Red to come down. Plus, if he didn’t miss him then did he really love Red? So, Green did miss him. A whole lot.

“Fine I do, Red.” The Gym leader let out. 

“Goof.”

Before Green could respond, he threw his arms around him and buried his nose in Green’s neck. He felt the Gym leader’s hands relax on his back, along with Green’s lips pecking him on the forehead. “Look Red, I just wished you would come down more often.” Green released Red so they made eye contact. “But, do what you like besides the Gym gets busy sometimes!”

Green’s attempt at not making himself sound like he missed the other failed. The most Red saw when he strolled in were two battles in progress but the trainers stopped in awe when they saw him. A greeting and a picture later, Red wandered into Green’s private room only to find him daydreaming. It was kind of amusing. 

“Is the Gym busy this week?” Red asked, “Or are you?”

Green rose an eyebrow, “Probably, why?”

Red only shrugged, “Can’t stay at your place this week then?”

“W-Wait, actually I’m not”

The Gym leader watched Red nod and make another smirk at him. He figured it meant ‘I thought so’ and it made Green want to punch Red in the shoulder. He was glad that the other took the question well unlike the last time he asked. Green figured it was the wording.

“So, how does it feel to be around people for once?” 

“If it’s you, it’s too great.” Red complimented. 

Green leaned onto Red to come press their lips together, moving his arms around the Champion’s waist. When he felt Red’s hands move a bit under his his shirt, he shivered at his cold touch. It was moments when he got to feel Red that made the wait worth it. To him, Red felt too good. After, Green released his boyfriend before things got too ‘Gym unfriendly’ and gave Red a last kiss on his face. He laughed.“Tone it down, Red.”

“Says the person who won’t stop kissing me.” Red smiled.

“You love it!” 

When Red nodded, Green intertwined both of their fingers together and gave him another kiss on the lips.


End file.
